custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pokermask
Into the Mist Write chapter 2 of Into the Mist. It must have a song, and the chapter must last the whole song. Are you there? If you are tell me when you write chapter two. alliance would you please make a alliance with the better bionicle storyprogram to order of mocs and stories? all of your current members would receive an honorary membership to it, from creator613 3rd in command and final chairman and leader, i thank you if you accept. Ok Ok. Anouncement Ansem the Awesome has told me that he is leaving this wiki. Look for more info here: Link. Hello I knw I have allready asked some people but I do not have enoph fall of the galtorian auditions so please audition My Signature My signature is a bit glitchy User:BobaFett2/sig2 can you fix it? See my page and you will see how it is glitchy. 03:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Bionicle Overlords Can I join?- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] TIL Hello,Pokermask,you are invited to join The Ignika League.Please comply...or,FACE ETERNAL SHAME!Jareroden97 18:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Order of MOCs and Stories Can I join? That Devious Club Is it cool with you if I join? -[[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Revamped Ancient is awesome!!!! I just saw your revamped Ancient and it is awesome! Can you make instructions for it. I will be forever grateful if you do. Baterra1202 Bow before the might of R/C Baterra!! Join my contest! The One... The Only... ThatDevilGuy Hello. I am B A C K. I really would like my ThatDevilGuy account back, but I did give it to you. I saw the improvements you made on my MOCs. They were good. Good job. I will be using this wikia again, (hopefully). And some improvemant will be possibly made. Yours Truly, Mazii0y5 07:41, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Could I Join? Pokermask may I join your group, the Order of MOCS and Stories Bioleader 14:39, April 17, 2010 (UTC) You Are Invited to the BIONICLE Origins Club! Pokermask, you have been invited to help with the BIONICLE Origins comics by joining the BIONICLE Origins Club! CT1000 Welcome Back. Hey Nice to see your back! WELCOME BACK! I have a few questions: *Would you like to join The Creators of Gigas Magna *Can I join the Order of MOCs and Stories? *That's it Toa Fairon OMG OMG YOUR BACK!!!! So am I!!!! Join the Bionilce MOC Battle Wiki (it could need users like you). I'm an admin on that site. Battle for Leadership Here's a new chap sice you haven't been doing stuff.Go here. Collector1 Hey As a response to your last YT message: What do you want me to write? I wouldn't ask if it was a normal chapter but it is near the end of the season so it could change completely your schemes and story plans.-- [[User:Abc8920|'''6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 13:13, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Dude I asked if I could join the OOMAS, and you didn't reply, I am seriously getting annoyed now. Please respond to this message please, if you don't I will get even more irritated at you! 'Watch it Thanks dude, no problem, I knew about your long inactivity, you gonne be online again? =D 'Watch it Survival of The Fitttest Can I write a chapter please? --05:36, June 18, 2010 (UTC)[[TDG|'That]][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Hey Hey poker, it's me, Jarjar! [[User: Toa Kodix|'~Prisoner~']] Okay Thanks, I will. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 07:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Pokermask coold 1 of my makuta MOCs join the New Brotherhood? Bobajango55 02:11, July 25, 2010 (UTC)